Invader Zim One Shots
by Elle-chan101
Summary: A bunch of short stories about My Irken OC, Defect 101, better known as Kreez. This story as pre-written one shots that I moved from my DA account to here.
1. Chapter 1

Defect 101 Meets Zim

"Kreez! Kreez!" Someone yelled.

Defect looked up from the mop in her hands. Hearing her given name but not responding. Dib ran in with some strange boy behind. An alien like ray in one hand while yelling that he would never defeat the almighty Zim.

That made her blink as the voices all in her head panic. Two yelling to duck for cover or pretend to be human. The peaceful one sayin that she should help her Irken friend and the voilent one yelling. No, screaming to murder him where he stood. She didn't listen to any though. Dib was hiding behind her now. Zim's weapon pointed at her.

"You think that human will protect you from me! The almighty Zim!" The Irken Alien in disguise shouted with a hand raised. "Observe Dib as I make her move!"

It got quiet and then the alien spoke to her.

"Human woman of tallness please move and allow me access to the puny human that cowers behind you," He said.

Dib looked from Zim to Kreez. Her expression held no emotion as it normally did but she seemed to be pondering a thought. That or she was battling the voices within her PAK again. He had to get home soon though. He had to decode more Irken information from the files he stole from Zim.

"Sorry Kreez but you have become a distraction!" Dib announced taking her watch off.

Defect heard the words but wasn't prepared as Dib pulled her watch off. Making her human disguise fade away to reveal her Irken form. She took it back but it was already too late. Zim was staring at her with wide eyes silently. Dib had run off too.

The violent voice from her mind screaming for revenge as their cover had been blown. She didn't act on the suggestion but she felt the drive to do so.

"You are an Irken! You must have been sent here to aid me in my conquest to conquer these puny humans!" He shouted. "So what's your name?"

Defect didn't answer him. She just put her watch back on and let the disguise fall into place once more. The voices were still on their tirade. The two panicking, one saying to befriend him and help him. The last screaming for revenge. It was getting to be too much for her at the moment. A nap was what she needed but her shift didn't end for another hour.

"Hello? I guess you don't much huh? But why talk when you clearly outrank me. You must be favored by the tallest! Tell me, have they sent you here as an aid? Perhaps they think I require some back up?" Zim said, pondering his thoughts out loud.

How did she say no again? Well, no in Irken. Humans just said no. Maybe the human way? Seein as it was more directive and blunt? The voices stopped suddenly and she felt Zim on her PAK. She panicked and used her long arm to grab him and pull him off.

"I was gonna fix your PAK," Zim said. "Clearly the Almighty Tallest have sent a defect like you for me to fix and show my genius to them!"

Defect put him down. Unsure of how he found her PAK...her watch! It was off again. Zim was holding it!

"Seriously, let me fix your PAK and then we can conquer this puny planet for the Irken Empire!" He declared, holding her watch out.

She grabbed it and ran away. Clocking out early and putting her watch back on as she ran outside. Her human disguise back on. She bolted away from MacMeaties.

She had to get home. She would be safe there. And home she did, safely without him clearly, well hopefully not following her. Either way, she would have to call out of work for a few days. This would severely cut into her paycheck.


	2. Chapter 2

Kreez Gets A Visitor

Defect heard a ship land near her house. Or was it behind? The engines sounded familiar to her and they were close. Even as she stood, the dying engines were still so close. If there was a ship though then perhaps...no, she lost that Irken. She was even able to avoid him as much as possible with a few run ins since that day. Dib had always come to visit but she gave him the cold shoulder. She sat back down as the voices remembered the day after he tried to speak with her. Expecting her to forgive him when he blew her cover right there in front of another Irken! The violent voice once again spoke up. Demanding revenge, demanding to take Dib's life for such an action towards her safety. The urge was no longer there though so he only ignored it. Angering the voice even more as two more spoke up.

The one that didn't seem to care said to let it drop and move on. Stating that it was pointless to hold a grudge against something in the past. It also said that grudge holding was a form of a heartless personality. Like it could talk though. The fact that it didn't care about anything or anyone was just as cold to her. Even the act of saying that she didn't care was taken as her being heartless to the humans. Especially when Dib or someone she talked to asked if she wanted something. If she shrugged or acted like it didn't bother her nor phased her. This look...this one look of pure pain would show. Even if she couldn't feel properly with how these voices distracted her. She knew from that one look that she cause serious pain to them.

Kindness among humans was often. Especially to those who deemed her a friend and hung around her whenever they found the time. Even if she never really saw them as friends still. She let them do as they wish because they were her co workers. She couldn't stop them from being around her. What was it the humans said? Oh, it was like trying to stop the rivers from floating into the ocean. Impossible and unavoidable. So she dealt with it and tried her best to avoid getting that one look.

She ignored the friendly voice when she heard the back door to her house open. It was unlocked and opened. She was in the living room with the kitchen to her right. The front door behind her and a back room with a staircase that went up to the next level with a back door leading to her backyard. It was always locked when she was home. The only other person to have her key was. Sala Mur then walked into view. The voices, all of them started to yell at her. Three saying she should greet her friend with a hug. All cheering that she had come to visit from probably a busy schedule. One saying she should go away and not bother them so they could sleep and let the day pass on with no stress. The last being the typical killing voice. Demanding she murder her and the world around them. Why did she have voices? Why? Did she really piss of the tallest so badly that they punished her with five annoying voices demanding attention? Was this her punishment?

The voices soon quieted down though. A lucky break for her cause now she could actually think. These voices were just getting too much for her lately. They needed to go away. Her name being said by her friend got her attention. Pushing aside any thoughts of said voices from her mind, she focused only on what her friend was going to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Sala Meets Zim

Sala watched her friend from one of the many tables of the MacMeatys. Due to the watching being in repair and no chance for her friend to get a day off this week, she had to go in with a malfunctioning watch. It was somewhat working but here and there it would cause...trouble. Mostly due to someone, she wouldn't think on who, breaking her friends watching in an escape attempt. It only pissed her off more to know that it was the human they trusted so well when the Resity stayed at Kreez's place. Now, she had to keep her safe because of him. Aside from Kreez though, he wasn't the only other reason. Zim, the Irken sent by the Tallest to "conquer" this planet in their name. A planet neither wished to conquer or claim. Humans were far too dangerous once threatened. she shook off the thoughts just as she saw Kreez serving customers. So long as her friend was safe. Hopefully Shloo wouldn't kill Zim or Dib seeing as he was just dying to see her again.

What ever the reason was, her crew mate just fell so hard for Kreez. It wasn't bad but she doubted Kreez had enough thoughts to her own to really contemplate how she felt towards the floating alien. It was cute but also sad to know that while Shloo adored her friend, that her friend just couldn't find the moment or chance to really think about being with him. Even if their commander would probably have some SERIOUS issues with it. Not to mention, the stress of her and Zim plus Dib bothering her? She had enough on her mind whenever her mind was free and clear to actually think on her own thoughts. It would also have to be at the time when those voices just up and left her be and it was RARE. The only time he remembered Kreez on break from it all, when she fainted from pain of being in the rain. It was horrible to see since it was an accident but things happen as the earthlings say.

The door of MacMeatys opening got her attention and soon this earthling called Dib walked in. Arguing with another earthling. From the green skin and failed disguise though, she could tell it was Zim. Both now running to Kreez who seemed to look towards her. Sala stood and headed to counter.

"Hi Dib," Sala said to him. "I know Kreez and she wanted me to meet you. Can we talk...outside?"

Dib shook his head towards her offer, "I have to talk with Kreez. Its important. I must speak to her about the alien invasion."

"Invasion? Right cause Aliens are sooo real," She said as she winked at Kreez.

The alien just smiled at her wise sarcasm. Watching her grab Dib and the green colored human known as Zim to her and drag them outside.

Now that Sala had the two outside, she dragged them into the back of the fast food diner. She instantly pulled off the green alien's wig and growled at him. It was Zim, an irken that was on earth to subjugate it for the Irken Empire. Not like he would succeed though, humans weren't exactly the best to consider for enslavement. She could tell though why he was so annoying towards Kreez seeing as the minute his cover was blown. He started to screech out absurdities about him being human and that he was hiding his so called "birth defect" he was born with. It was stupid to her but if he was trying to blend in then. Well he failed and horribly to her.

"Look, I don't know what you were thinking and honestly I don't want to know. As far as I am concerned, you two are just annoying now. You Dib, put my friend at risk all cause you wanted to get away," She said pointing at Dib. "YOU are annoying her and trying to mess with her PAK. Something you have no business touching, let alone going near her or it!"

"Don't you dare tell the might Zim what to do! I, SIm, shall subjugate this puny planet and all these...humans!" He shouted, making a scene. "I mean...no fellow human. I would never harm a...friend."

Sala just looked to where Kreez was working and then pulled Dib and Zim up by the shirts to her face. Both panicking as she made them feel as if they would be vaporized.

"Next time I see my friend harassed by you two or any other Irkens from your Empire, well you will may or may not find yourself in Kreez's house under surveillance, understood?" She said and then smiled. "on that note, you two lovely children have a wonderful day."

She dropped them and headed back inside. Leaving the wig on the ground near Zim and the two to bicker if they so wished.


	4. Chapter 4

Binding Ritual

Shloo stared at the strange moving screen called a TV that Kreez was watching. Well staring at, he wasn't sure if she really was even invested in what was on the screen. The house was empty with only herself next to him. The Resisty were all looking for her ship and since it was raining, she couldn't help. He saw a car but Lard Nar refused to have her help in locating she ship with the risk of her burning in the rain. He went to correct his leader but only got told to stay with her and watch her. Any moves to contact the Irken Empire were to be reported immediately. The thing he found out after an hour was, she had no Irken Technology except the watch and one contact on it. Sala, that was it. The alien made no calls to Sala either so it looked like she was the kind to talk whenever she knew the person well enough and long enough. Which made sense to why she only spoke to Sala in private.

He did get the honor of answering a single question. One that was mostly filled with confusion to how they were going to take such a powerful force as the Empire. Sadly, he could only answer with an "I'm not sure but we are getting closer to the answer" out of him. She didn't ask anything else though which made him feel a bit off since she no longer seemed to show interest. This alien...defect as she was called by Sala at some point, wasn't a threat. If she was though then she was good at hiding it. The screen then changed and both saw a human couple on a couch with a child staring at the TV before them. The human male known as "husband" when spoken to by the human female asked him when he worked. The "husband" then told his "wife" that he had it off. He analyzed what it looked like then looked at Kreez. It was almost identical. Kreez kinda looked like the female off the TV when in her human disguise. She only had to change the eye color and she was the perfect copy.

"Are you bored?" Kreez spoke to him, making him look at the screen.

"Not really, just thinking that...you are really weird," He said, sounding serious.

"...weird?" She replied slowly. "How so?"

"You are quiet. You don't talk much for someone who has a friend she can contact. You don't have any form of emotion on you face," Shloo said. "...which makes you weird but so cool! How do you do it?!"

She looked suddenly full of emotion, one only though, confusion. The Irken had no idea what to say or he confused her to where she wasn't sure how to answer. The TV then blared some strange music that got their attention. It was a female in a dress of plain white with flowers. The male standing next to a man clad in what they could only guess what the humans religious ware. They both watched the two exchange words of sorts before putting rings on a finger and then walking hand in hand down a red carpet between many chairs full of other humans. It made Shloo grin and float off the couch.

"Hey! I know its sudden but I really think you're cool! Plus we have been stuck here...for...how long again?" He started as Kreez looked at the new calendar on the wall.

"Its been...a month or two, maybe more." She replied looking back to see Shloo close to her face with a serious expression.

"I mean this when I ask, lets do what those humans did and exchange those...ring things," He said to her.

"What!" She yelled standing up and backing away. "they do this...ritual to bind one another after...years...not months."

"Well...aliens are different. You are Irken, how long does it take for you Irkens to mate?" He asked her, tone still serious.

"...It depends. Many of us kinda...don't bother really," She replied.

"Mine do the same so I'll ask this time. Wanna exchange rings?" He asked her. "You never know what will happen once we do~!"

He had a slight jolly tone in the last word. Making her form a small foreign smile on her face as she turned on her human disguise. Ignoring the raging voice in her mind that was saying that Irkens like her didn't need to mate and they were better off single. The calm voice sounded full of logical this time. Saying that it could be worth binding herself to an alien, like it would form a bond of trust towards the Resisty which of course made the questioning voice bring up what would happen to her then. The last two full of happiness and something else was just ecstatic to be asked to be claimed.

The sound of Shloo's watch being activated made her thoughts disperse for a second when she saw his human form again. Silver short hair with purplish red eyes staring back at her. A purple tank top with white shorts and boots on made him look like a punk rocker of sorts. Something the humans claimed to do this...weird drug thing? Whatever it was, he would fit in with that...crowd as humans put it. She had no idea why she agreed to this but she was now intrigued to have it be done. They were from two different races so maybe it would help out Sala? Probably not but hey, anything to make her friend's life easier. Of course, she would back out if they got their and things turned out differently. It was, to human eyes, a big step. Something about...feeling an emotion then being together for years...then binding one another with rings.

Both left the house and started to walk down the sidewalk. Seeing many kids run about without adults. Something that just proved the humans decline in this trashy town she lived in. Humans were kind of disgusting when observed. Why anyone would want to invade this place was beyond her. Even Shloo started to question why Zim wanted to conquer humans. The only things of interest were the few humans who were smart enough to teach, invent or accuse someone of being something and turn out correct. Dib being one of those who could tell they were aliens and scream it out but have no one listen to him sadly. The kid did have his use since Lard Nar would send him after Zim whenever he would need intel on the Empire. She started to wonder what she was doing now though.

They were binding one another. Why? What was Shloo's ulterior motive to do this? Yes, the two were always alone or with Sala randomly and in the two months or so the Resisty had arrived, Lard Nar had Shloo "guard" her. It was expected for him to like her but like a friend right? He was male but...why bind him to herself? She didn't stop but she looked towards Shloo. The disguised alien looked so...happy, was that it? Happy, the emotion where you just feel loved and thrilled about something to where all you could do was smile like an idiot. He had that smile all the time but this one...it had something else. He looked so alive the minute they started to leave the house. Almost like the human male during the binding ritual on the TV. Was that love? Was it just joy? Reading emotions was too hard.

"Sooo...wait does the ring mean, once it's on you, that you are mine?!" Shloo said grabbing her hands and holding them.

She felt her cheeks heat up at his smile.

"Wait it does, doesn't it! Its a binding ritual that's right but I remember seeing that the lady had a dress on too," He said looking at her attire. "...is there any chance you'll wear one! We can get one to dance in!"

"Uh...no," She said shaking her, confused as to why her cheeks were hot. "are you sure this is a smart idea? We aren't...from the same race."

"Well...yeah. I mean I do like you. It's been a few months but for me, it's been awesome! Even if you are a weird alien thing. You are totally sawesome!"

Kreez went to reply but the two happy voices told her to keep quiet while the angry tone demanded she get retribution for being treated like some object to lay claim on. The other two voices remained quiet and for once, she wanted their opinion as Shloo dragged her down the sidewalk. Making her run while he looked so happy about the idea still. It made the two happy voices over power the anger filled voice as Kreez gave in and ran along side him. This would probably be best seen as some...experiment to make it work. She would go along but only if it really did help out the trust issue between her and the Resisty.


	5. Chapter 5

Joined In Union

Kreez could only watch as Lard Nar started to shout obscenities and insults towards the floating alien. For an alien who wanted them to trust Kreez, he was sure suddenly against them staying here. All cause Shloo and her had a binding ritual done. Whatever the reason though, she was okay with it. It didn't bother her and Shloo seemed so thrilled to have claimed her, as he stated. Even showed the ring off once they got back to her home. Sala had a strange smile of she guessed joy and something else. Bouncing around before hugging her and then congratulating them. How this...binding made her so happy she wasn't sure. The other members had run in terror and were still hiding. Which was starting to be normal seeing as even when she got home they would still run from her. Either way, it wasn't anything new but they had no reason to run from her now.

"She could lead the Irkens right to us if we bring her with us into space! What were you thinking!" Lard Nar shouted at the happy alien. "Now you have bound yourself to this...this Irken and left us doomed to be found by the Empire!"

"She isn't a threat sir. If anything, she is sawesome and quiet. Plus, I like her. Its why I bind her to me," Shloo said with a serious tone bordering along goofy.

It made Lard Nar just stare. Either unsure of what to say or thinking that Kreez had somehow seduced his ally. Not like she knew what that really meant in human terms but it was her guess. He was acting like a human so she would probably have to treat him as such. It was only going to get worse though. Maybe it was wrong to do this binding ritual after all. It didn't inspire trust just trouble and Lard Nar throwing a huge fit, as if he were a child. It only made the voice of anger in her mind yell and growl at him for such slander filled words. Either the voice of anger turning against its kin, well her kin, or...it didn't like anything at all. Wishing all would die by her hands in a bloody massacre. Not like she would ever do that though and if she did, probably wouldn't remember. A yell made her realize Shloo was being cursed at once again. In a native tongue that she couldn't quite understand. Only to watch Sala and Shloo yell back at him once again in their own native tongues.

Instead of sticking around she headed towards the kitchen without being noticed. Whatever would happen, would happen. Not like she could really go to space. The empire was there and she had attached her new roots to earth. Leaving was out of the question and there was no way she was gonna get on a ship where not a single alien but two trusted her. It would only give her reason to actually give into that anger filled desire for blood to be spilt. A groan and steps told her that someone was leaving. When she looked, Shloo had floated in and to her side.

"Sooo….I asked if you could come with. The boss said no but Sala is gonna try and change his mind," He told her with a serious face. "for now, Sala said I should ask if you are okay."

She didn't respond but she got a glass and filled it with water. Not like she could really drink it without burning herself. It was only to distract her from the worthless argument that had happened in the room. Setting the glass down on the counter, Kreez looked at him.

"Did I get you in trouble?" Kreez asked slowly, blocking the voices best she could.

Even that didn't help though. Anger was mad she was worried about him. Calm was trying to figure questions out to make sure she could pick up any lies if she was told one. Happy and whatever the other voice was concerned for Shloo. The last was confused as to why the union didn't work nor helped. She followed all the logical steps. Binding her and Shloo was a contract of trust between her and Shloonktapooxis. It extended to the Resisty by nature because he was a member of their team. By nature of this contract she entered willingly, Kreez stated loud and clear that she was trustworthy. It didn't work though with them. Only Sala and Shloo trusted her still.

"Nah, he just is a grumpy space butt cause we can't seem to locate your ship" His reply to her question came at last. "speaking off, how did you escape from the Armada?"

"I didn't really escape as much as I...left without a word. I left when the voices got too much. The tallest...I think Red liked me but if he did, it wasn't made aware to me," She started, pouring the water out. "I took my personal ship and came here. I crashed and managed to keep my watch but lost my ship and any technology to the cold waters. I met Sala a bit later and became friends with her."

"Wow, you've had it a bit rough huh?" Shloonktapooxis commented with no emotion on his face. "explains why you are so sawesome though."

His goofy grin was back and made her face heat up again. She looked away though and back at the sink before her. Like it held any answers as to WHY her cheeks were on fire at certain comments now when spoken by him to her. It didn't and that only served for her to just become more confused as the logical voice tried to figure it out while Anger just kept yelling at her. Both Happy and again, whatever emotion was near it, were just silent and making her feel weird. In some attempt to kill any distraction her from whatever they wanted, she looked to Shloo again.

"If you need to go, you can go. I can't leave earth probably and I am sure your...leader. Lord Nar would hate it," She said to him.

"Its Lard Nar," Shloo corrected. "and no way, I bound us together. Where I go, you follow!"

He got her to smile a little and grinned at her, "that's my Kreez."

The comment made her smile stay as both stayed in the kitchen to talk. Shloonkpooxis thrilled to know he was being given the chance to hear her speak more than she normally did. He knew how Sala felt now. If this was how Kreez was when they spoke. Very quiet, one sided with her speaking slowly to get out what she needed said. Then it was a good thing they did this binding ritual.


	6. Chapter 6

_This Defect is special._

 _The only kind I'd bother with_

 _for my own reasons_

~Red

Tracked, Children and Cloning

Tallest Red and Purple watched the stars from their spot in the control room of the Massive. The Resisty just up and vanished but it didn't bother them. They found the victory proof that no one could touch them. Proof that the Massive was the finest ship they forced the Vortians to make and give to them. Even if it really belonged to the enslaved race. None of it mattered and with this ship they could just roam the galaxy and spread the fear and power they held to other planets to expand their ever growing Irken Empire. This was where the fight for the rulers of the galaxy began. Spread out their invaders and distract the world's' inhabitants and once thoroughly distracted by their idiotic subdominants, swoop in and dominant every planet. Except Earth though, that planet was trouble in the making.

Water everywhere, humans left and right with on brain to really show that they had lost or were in danger, rivers and oceans where many lived near to be used in weapons and the endless rumors amongst the stars that they could in their own destroy planets and races for the soul sake of science. That alone would make any race avoid it like the plague, which was why Zim was sent there. The Tallest knew the defect would never win and it didn't matter how many times that Irken hailed them or bragged about these…"plans" he had to subjugate that world. None would work and they wouldn't dare show up and risk their lives for a soldier like Zim. Red did have one in the past he'd visit when he wanted to. Purple wasn't sure why he bothered with her.

It was some defect, like Zim but unlike the others. She was quiet, kept to herself and for Red to just...do whatever it was when he ordered her to follow him to his own private chambers confused him. She wasn't smart or at least...didn't look it. She never spoke a word. Never did anything but guard the lab or whatever she had to guard when told to. Hell, he often found her staring off as if something had caught her attention. The only defect for Red to like and it had to be the strange one. Zim was weird but nothing compared to her. He hadn't seen her in awhile but he chalked it up to Red just plopping her somewhere and telling her to stay there.

His thoughts were interrupted by the one voice he didn't wish to ever hear though on the screen. Screaming their name over and over just like before they cut the transmission on him and were attacked by The Resisty. Zim of all things and he wasn't in the mood for this defect's desires or wants for them to visit. Just cause they were close to the Earth didn't mean they were there for him. It was the path to another planet they were taking for the moment. he kept yelling though and neither wished to care nor stop until he finally caught the hint and shut up. It wasn't for an hour like last time either, thank himself for that.

"What now Zim?" Red demanded. "We are still...sore for your crimes against the Massive so this better be good."

"I just wanted to see how you were what with all that I have done and such and also thank you for sending me another to help fix in your honor," Zim's grin and voice spoke towards them. "Its an honor so thank you for the perfect minion. She is quite the happy helper I might although she can be...a nuisance when I can't find her."

"Helper?" Purple blinked then looked to Red. "Did you send him something?"

"What? No, the Massive sent out all its Invaders to the worlds as planned. We have no one to spare from this ship and never have," Red firmly stated as he nodded to an Irken to start up a scan. "But if you think I did then I am commencing a scan to show you that no one but Zim is on that planet."

"Uh...Tallest, I am right here. You can just ask me," Zim said as Purple had the transmission cut on him once again.

"I never sent someone so this is weird. Zim may be a fool but even I can't ignore this," He said as Purple was soon at his side again.

"But if he isn't saying...a lie as humans put it. Then that means one of our invaders must have went there when their job was done. I can't see why they would do that though. We gave them orders to stick to their conquests in the name of the Tallest," Purple's proud tone told him. "So I doubt he really has anyone. He is just trying to riling us up."

"Even so, I am going to make sure that this just false as I feel it is," The Irken said. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained is a saying for humans. It means nothing is ever known until you take a look or something like that."

He waited and soon the Irken finally put the scanner on the big screen.

"My Tallest, we have two signs of Invaders on Planet Earth. Zim and another called...Defect 101," He read out loud.

"Another defect is on that planet? That's great, one less to worry about eh Red?" Purple laughed, nudging his silent co-ruler. It faded when he got no response. "...eh, that's funny. They'll suffer...y'know a horrible life. It's funny."

"HEAD TO EARTH!" Red shouted making them all jump and Purple stare. "GET THAT IRKEN BACK ON THIS SHIP IMMEDIATELY!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...what's going on?" Purple asked as Red turned and left the room. "Where are you going!"

The door to the control room opened and then shut behind Red. Defect...his Defect, was on Earth...how? He told her to stand guard at the Hanger Bay and stay she did like normal. It was after the lab blew up for some stupid reason, whatever that was. It was to keep her safe. How did that Defect get out and onto earth! He knew she had her own ship. All the Invaders did, it was the simplest thing all of them could at the start of them learning. Her height required a bit of an..upgrade for her ship but it was still small enough to just be in a corner.

He shook his head. That wasn't the issue, the issue was she was on Earth! With Zim of all Irkens, the very stupidest Irken to try and control The Massive and make it land on Earth. The very defect that seemed to bother them for no reason and always on a whim as if they were his...informants. He couldn't let her stay down there for that long. As for Purple's...thing, he had a reason. The times he had spent venting his frustration to her about how stupid things were at times, what he wanted to do with many of the Irkens around them and hell at some point, even said he was curious as to what her clone would look like. Everything else was just him trying to make her talk.

Granted it worked off and on and her voice was soft so hearing it was hard BUT he got her to talk one time and got an opinion here and there. It wasn't much but they helped when he was pissed and it generally made him wonder what went on through her head. He had planned to perform an experiment on her as well. She was the perfect lab rat of sorts for an idea he had. The idea was kept secret and since she hardly spoke well...perfection right there. Not to mention, he liked her silent company. No judgment, no voice...just her standing and listening if he was talking. He growled and slammed his thin fingers against the wall. The armor protecting his arm and hands from any damage as he headed to his private chambers. This wasn't gonna end well for her if he found her.

This felt..traiter like but he wasn't sure what she really had gone through to end up there. Maybe someone forced her though, he could see many finding what she had both height wise and with him as a threat if they had a chance at being a Tallest someday. Or maybe Purple got mad and instead of taking it out on a defect both hated, took it out on her. He could see that. It would make anything else seem like nonsense though. Purple was and had a future as a Tallest still. No competition to worry about. It was the other tallish Irkens around them that had to worry. She was taller than them but not as tall as he had liked. He wondered how a clone of her and him would look. Maybe it would like those...human children on Earth. Whatever, he couldn't think of the experiments he could perform on her. Hell, none could happen until he got her back!

"Once I get her back, I best start the first idea of mine. Make her pay for leaving me. Even if it was by force. She still left," Red growled.

* * *

 **Earth….**

Shloonktapooxis floated next to Kreez as both looked at the note before them. Sala and the Resisty had left them to do whatever they wanted in her house or for the day. No one would barge in...no one would make a scene or yell at Shloo for his idiotic move. Sala even made a mention towards Kreez that she would be trusted soon once they all saw that Shloonktapooxis would be in one piece still. Either way, it made no sense but at the same time, she saw the idea behind the madness her friend was showing. If her...bound mate was still alive, in one piece with the same goofy persona as they saw. That would build up the trust she wanted to have between them and her. Then she could see them relax in her house and focus on what they needed to get done. Without fearing her...Irkenness rubbing off or her calling the Tallest to come and destroy them. As if she even could do that but the information didn't reach their leader when he kept yelling or screaming over her voice.

Either way, this would be great but also...awkward. Neither Shloo or her really did much other than her hearing out what he liked to do or liked about the earth whenever he found something new. She remembered at some point he motioned towards a human child, an ugly one, in a stroller with both parents staring off as they walked down the street. She did her best to explain that the...object in question held the human child in place. Something smart the humans did to keep these offspring from running amuck. The other time was how a group of kids had run by yelling and screaming about something they had done. She didn't know how to explain it though. Shloonktapooxis never asked her either. It went quiet after that and neither seemed to really speak again. He did ask how she "mated" and that was when he found out Irkens...don't have anything. They cloned and it led to him asking her what she meant.

Kreez couldn't tell him. She didn't know herself. The information was just in her mind so that was how she knew. It was everything else that...kinda made no sense. She didn't want to ask how Shloo's...race did the mate thing. Plus, she doubted their...mated offspring would even survive the petri dish phase as it was referred to. Two different alien races...in an Irken cloning machine made for IRKEN DNA only...yeah, wouldn't survive. Plus...why the hell would she even bother doing this? He bound her to him but not her DNA. Just the body was bound...not the blood or was it both bound to him? She groaned when the calm logic filled voice said that sooner she did this...clone thing the faster Shloo would shut up about the topic. It would require stealth to get to Zim's lab. She didn't even know if he had that...clone thing either.

This would end badly if she got caught in there too. He was in contact with the Tallest most likely. The anger filled voice was getting irritated at her indecisive mind and told her to stop thinking on this thought. Logic dictated, by Anger's vote, that their DNA mix wouldn't make it or be a thing. So the topic was to be dropped immediately.

"Hey, what do we do?" Shloonktapooxis asked, breaking her thoughts. "...I mean...you don't talk much and there isn't much to really do."

"...I am not gonna make a clone if that's what you want. It wouldn't make it and...I don't understand the basic start of what to do," She said to him. "So...out of boredom, we can't do that. All we can do is talk until I go to work in an hour."

"kay.." Shloo nods.

It got quiet again.

"Talk about what?" He asked her, making her sigh.

* * *

 **The Massive…..**

"So...you are going to Earth. For a defect...for no reason?" Purple said to Red, confirming what he had heard which was answered with a nod. "the very planet Zim is on so that we don't have to worry, deal or be disturbed by?" He got another silent nod from Red. "You are hiding something from me. This is too much for a single defect. You must want her clone smeet!"

"I do not. This Defect has purpose for the future of our race. Once she is back in the Massive, I can secure the future of our Invaders for years and years to come!" Red stated. "for now, she is at risk of being corrupted by that Zim and that planet Earth."

"You just want her clone smeet," Purple said once more.

"I do not. I could careless about some Irken defect's smeet. what I worry for is our future and she will precure it for us once she is back here," He said. "I will make her pay and whoever else made her leave as well."

"And if she left of her own accord like a defect would?"

"Then she will regret crossing me," He simply said.

Purple watched Red stare at Earth. This defect was that important to him? He didn't want her smeet clone but she was important enough to forcibly pulled back onto the Massive. Risking their lives and the ship!? What was Red thinking that involved such an idea? Why would a single defect secure their future? The Massive did that already in its own right. Nothing could defeat them yet...he acted as if the Vort Ship did. Did he need a reminded as to what happened when they succeeded in destroying the ship? This was risking resources they didn't need to waste. Not here but elsewhere on a planet for no rhyme or reason other than to waste resources on securing plants for the Irken Empire.

So long as they could do that later though then...he'd humor Red and let him retrieve this Defect 101. The tracker signal stated she was in a human house somewhere near a large area of other humans. Dead smack near town but far from it enough to be safe in his co-ruler's eyes. They also found another signal. Zim's but they ignored that one. He wasn't what they were after and if he was right about how bad Red wanted this defect back. The Invader would steer clear of them once they beamed to Earth's shore. It would be the first time the two would land on Earth in a long time and the risk was great but the cost sounded worth the risk to Red.

"So...what exactly does this...Defect provide for us?" Purple asked Red curiously. "it just sounds as if she is nothing but trouble for the Massive."

"As I said, she will secure the future of our race and the Empire itself. Do not bother with asking me anything more until I can tell you more," Red stated. "Until then, you will have to deal with me being gone once she is back here."

"You act as if you will become involved in something."

"I will be and soon," He stated. "After all, This Defect is special. The only kind I'd bother with for my own reasons."

* * *

 **So, I am planning something...stupid. Just bare with me guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm nothing special to anyone but two_

 _I'd like to stay special to those two_

 _Even if it means abandoning my kind_

~ Kreez

Taken From Earth

Kreez and Shloonktapooxis were both relaxed at the moment. Still alone due to Sala once again claiming to need the entire Resisty once again. Either way, it seemed to be showing many that no matter how alone she was left with him, no matter what they thought she'd do and would cause to happen, wouldn't. Especially after leaving her and him alone for an entire day and coming back to the same thing just later in earth hours. It was nice to know that this exercise her friend had created was doing much better than...well Shloo's idea. Even if she didn't quite understand fully what really happened between her and him with this human binding thing. It was too late to go back though according to human laws. She recalled something about many having messy break aways. Like she'd do that now though after all the trust she had. It was welcoming though now a days.

Like Sala, Shloo just didn't question her often. He often sat well hovered silently next to her. In his human disguise, sitting next to her on the couch. Once again watching the screen and learning how certain programs really had no meaning other than to blindly entertain the human mind. She was sure anyone stupid like Zim probably was like her. Trying to grasp what it meant beyond the simple words but failing to understand it in the end. Zim was still smarter than her and in contact with the Tallest. The idea worried her deeply. At any moment, he could tell them about her and she wasn't sure what would happen. The Resisty knew Zim was here. Sala had warned them the minute she told her about him. They spent the better part of their earth time scouring for her ship. Nothing was coming up and dredging the river daily was bringing nothing to them. Making her wonder where it went and how she could help. Only to remember her issues with water.

Shloonktapooxis seemed to try and comfort her but she wasn't really upset often when it came to the topic of her and water. Just...it confused her that her kind had such great plans and success in many conquests but the idea of water touching, being poured or in general drinking burning them had little to no sense behind it. How could her kind be so smart and intelligent to conquer vast worlds and obtain such great power...be so weak against a common liquid? It just didn't make sense and the alien movies the humans made often portrayed them as being weak to just that. It wasn't a great secret since clearly these basic creatures KNEW that Irkens were weak against water yet couldn't see that not only one but TWO were on earth currently. Her and Zim, the only one trying to conquer this world and failing.

Even if he succeeded, what would he do? Teach them his language? Make them smart enough to obey orders? Or would he botch it up by making them too smart and being overthrown by the very humans he conquered? The image of Zim running from the humans made the anger filled voice happy and then simply state that it'd sit back and watch him botch it for the sake of just watching. It made her question why it would even bother watching such a thing but it also sounded entertaining to watch as well. The only thing she agreed with and would agree to when it came to that anger filled voice her mind created. Ship engines got her attention as her and Shloo turned and looked out the window. A small ship painted red with Irken Empire's symbol on it made both freak out and hide. Why was a ship from the Massive here!? Zim! He called them! This meant...they were after her. She looked to Shloonktapooxis and saw him look to her. She had to keep the Resisty safe. Even if meant they'd never trust her again and would think she called them. They were the ones who were at risk if they did come for her.

"Defect 101," A voice she recognized. "you are hereby summoned by the Almighty Tallest and are to be escorted back to the Massive."

Red had personally come down to earth...to get her. She had to go. To keep them safe, even if she really didn't understand why she should bother with such an act in the first place. IT would be the path to two branching pathways. One...she would go and Shloo in the...attempt to save her would tell the Resisty and beg to have them help her. Two, they'd flee despite their ship needing repairs or spare parts or...whatever reason they had for sticking around for so long and never bother with her. She hoped the second path was what they picked. Even as she stood and motioned for Shloo to just stay put. It was her hope that it was that one path. An attack on the Massive would end badly for them. Their ship would be destroyed and any future plans the Resistance had planned would be shut down.

"Kreez," Shloo's voice said, worry in that usually happy idiotic tone.

"Stay," She said again as she turned off her human disguise and headed to the door. "don't follow."

She opened the door to see Red glaring at her. Why was he mad? It wasn't like she was his pet that ran away. She took a ship and that was it. Why was he so clearly pissed about this? Even as she walked towards him and then passed his glaring figure. It made no sense as to why he would personally come to Earth. Risking...maybe his life and the Invader's general survival if he gets caught for a simple alien like her. She wasn't even invading. Shouldn't he bother Zim for this crap? Once in the ship, Red was soon in and next to her. Talking to her as if she were a smeet that had run away from its creator. Telling her that she was in deep trouble and that all his future plans would be done on her. What he meant, she wasn't sure. What he had planned, she didn't know. Kreez's mind just flickered towards a strange feeling. Something that made her...nervous suddenly towards the Tall alien next to her. He clearly had something planned for her. Hopefully...it was just this...human paranoia she adopted.

* * *

 **Again...planning something really...really...REALLY stupid. Something that actually will never happen because...even I hate the idea but...BUT. I want to write it out just to let you guys see how STUPID the idea I planned actually is.**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm going to play mad scientist_

 _Not for fun_

 _For the betterment of the Irken Race_

~ Red

Red's Madness

Watching the Irken before him in the cell, he contemplated what do to do first. The idea he had was pure madness really but it was an experiment. Transferring an Irken mind to a human grown body. It would require another trip down to Earth to gain said human DNA but it would be worth the trouble. If he could perfect this and make her human with an Irken based mind. It would create a whole new way to invade planets. If it was perfectly melded with no trouble to adjusting to the new body and could even move without pain or other complications. He could use it to invade planets that know of the Irken Empire deeper in space. With this technique under his wing, he could send in secret Irkens all in the planet's current race's own body. All the habits, needs, and body but with an Irken invader in the brain. He could plan for Universal domination of all races. Even the ones deeper in space would never see them coming or think they were invading. It would be a complete surprise.

There was only a few issues with said plan. One would be obtaining certain races DNA. Next would be seeing if the Irken mind could even adjust to the body. It would take studying with this first experiment with the human body. Especially since he was taking human DNA and growing it. He didn't even know where to start either. The machine would grow the body. He knew that...but after he melded the brain into it. What should he plan for? Defect 101 never spoke nor seemed to show any emotion. So this process had two routes. The first and most on his mind would be that she'd die right off the bat from the shock of what happened to her. The second, which he doubted would happen, was that it would work. She would be in the body and suffer no pain. Like...copying a file from location on the computer to another computer. It would a continuation of her life just in a different body.

This was true mad science though. Something he heard many try and never really succeed on the first attempt. Even if he found a way to make any possible downfalls never happen. It could still happen. The defects were a dime a dozen but he wanted to make this one his top specimen. Something about her just screamed survivor. Something that he could take advantage of. Steps made him look to the left and then right. Nothing there though so he looked into the cell, Defect had stood up and now stared at him. The face unreadable but clearly asking what he intended to do to her. He merely turned and walked back the way he came. He turned right before the main door to the Massive's bridge and headed towards the ship bay. He'd take a ship from there back to Earth and get the DNA he needed. He would have to be smart about this and create a completely different looking human though.

He would need the female DNA for starters. Once in the computer, he'd tweak it. As he got into the ship he took originally when he got Defect, he started to picture her as a human. He didn't see her with that...yellow hair or that blood colored hair. The strange dirt colored hair was too weird so he stuck to the black for her antenna. The eyes would have to change though, to add flair due the bland blackness to her hair. He didn't know what eye color humans had though. He was sure black would give away some...alien quality so perhaps that...devil liquid's color would do. The body type would match her already thin frame as an Irken. The less work for him the better. He would also need female human clothes to put on her new body once she was awake in it. The picture of her in a naked human form made him shudder.

It made him shake the image from his mind as he closed his ship window and started it back up. Purple would most likely come to see what was taking him so long. He did leave him to his own devices and while it always ended badly at random times. He really didn't care what would happen. Not when he was close to perfecting the first and hopefully ultimate invading technique. If this worked then the Irken Race would soon conquer every race in the galaxy. It would secure them as the most dangerous and most cunning of all too. It had to many perks to pass up on this experiment. Starting the engine of his personal ship up, Red drove back to earth and knew that the Massive wouldn't go anywhere with him and Purple agreeing on leaving. It could hover there for all he cared. Once the materials were in place, they could go. He would just be busy.

Entering Earth's atmosphere, he checked the shield's as they held in place. His descent was near the city limits so he would have to be careful with the search and not stray too far from his ship. Hopefully this trip would be quick and he could be back on the ship in no time and away from here. For now, he had to get a female human in his sights, get the DNA and then leave. The city grew into view and he slowed his descent. Landing near the outskirts and cloaking the ship to keep it safe. He saw many humans as he donned on a human disguise to fit in. Seeing many men and females pass him by. Any female would do but he did want one with black hair at least to secure that part the most. He did get the chance to see many eye colors. There was the devil liquids color, the strange brown dirty like color, very dark looking eyes, even silver like and he even saw one with blue and a strange grass like color. He liked that idea even better!

A black haired female with an ugly offspring passed him and he grabbed her arm quickly. Walking alongside the woman staring at him oddly as he used his other free hand to stab a needle into her arm and drain some blood from her. Sadly it made the specimen back away and scream at him for scratching her so rudely. Even shoving him away from her as she kept going onwards away from him quickly. He looked at the needle and grinned. It was close to half full huh? Perfect for him and just the right amount to do what he needed with it. Pocketing the needle quickly into a pocket, he turned and headed back to where his ship was parked. He had to hurry now. The Massive wouldn't wait much longer for him. Not that Purple would leave him here but he knew that keeping his co ruler waiting wasn't a great idea. Where as he was content to just..float or hover near a planet at times. Purple seemed to...need the movement.

It was worse when they had to hold off on an invasion for stealth. Like...a defect alien demanding to be doing something other than stand there and wait for the right moment to strike. He wanted to get in there and end it to prove how powerful they were. Granted, they had done this with many strategies and plans in the past but only when they failed. This would help them never fail. It would ensure that it would always be a surprise. He passed a store and saw the...strange apparel humans wore. Remembering that he needed it to clothe Defect's new body. Opening the see through door with a sign on it. He saw many clothes hovering over the floor on devices around the place. What to clothe her in came to mind now. Once again, he didn't care but he at least wanted her to have a chance to be warm to live. A human female waved at him then and asked if he needed assistance. He took this as a sign to gain knowledge of the human body.

"Yes, I require garments that can keep a young female warm but not overheat her body in such a way that will make it implode," He said to the human.

The face became strange as it stared at him. Did he ask too much of this human already?

"Well...I can't be sure what I can give you but...I can offer these jeans, this simple short sleeved shirt and this plain simple jacket for starters." She said to him. "and if you could just..take it, go and never come back."

He had the attire soon bagged and thrown into his hands. Being sooned shoved out the door and watching the human close the shop down. Guess he got it right but the human was clearly skittish by his question. Whatever her issue was neither here or there, he got what he needed. He made his way back to the ship and entered it quickly. Taking off the horrid clothes and sighing as he closed the ship window once again and started it up. Once more back to his own thoughts to what he could do now. The ship left and he saw many humans be flung away from the thruster power. Stupid humans but he didn't wish to test how smart some could truly be. He was sure that Earth was just not meant to be messed with and it had water all over it. No way would he ever send a competent invader to claim this place.

The invader race would forever avoid this planet and leave it to its own desires and doomed future. Zim could have it but he knew nothing would ever be captured here. Zim was too incompetent. The humans were and could prove to be deadly if pushed too far. Too much was risky to claim this place. Leaving the atmosphere, he sped up towards the Massive's ship bay. He saw many ships stop and let him go by. Making the Tallest grin proudly. It felt great to be in control of this race. The ship bay made room for his ship and let him claim the best spot as per usual. Once he was out of his ship with the collected items in his hands, many Irkens started to clean the inside and outside of his ship.

He ignored them and spoke into an intercom linked to the Massive's control room. Telling Purple to start all engines and make way for...whatever destination they had planned to go. He was not to be disturbed either for the next few hours. Without hearing the questions, he hung up and moved on out of the bay and down towards the lap. Growing would be the first step. Once the body was complete, he'd transfer the mind to it and then wait for her to wake up. Once she was awake, he'd clothe her and explain what it is he has done. The Tallest couldn't wait. He just couldn't wait. This would be the best idea he had since...well when Invader Larb conquered Vort. When the lab door opened, he instantly got many or Irkens below him to move away. He would do this himself. No way would he trust them with something so simple.

* * *

 **A few months or so later….**

It was perfect! This human body was perfect! Long black hair flowing in the water of the tube with a breathing mask on it. The eyes were shut but the scanners showed that the eyes were two different colors, the skin was perfectly pink and human skin toned. The body was thin but healthy and would suit her. The mind transfer could now happen. He sent guards to get his Defect and knew she wouldn't fight them. Like she could anyways though with how weak she'd be b now. The ship was just moving around randomly under his direct orders to avoid any and all conflict. He couldn't damage this process and despite his nature to find and observe invader progress. This took priority over it all. Even now, it had to be monitored until the mind of Defect was in it. Once she was in, he hoped she'd survive like her vibe said she would. If not, this was a waste of his time.

The doors opening made him look to see Defect enter the room under heavy guards. Making Red smirk as he gestured to a table close to the tube. Wires connected to a helmet leading to the tube's main computer that then lead to a helmet attached to the human head to make the transfer complete in a very easy yet lazy way. This was far less complicated and he wasn't gonna spend any more time than he had in the last few months or so. Purple wasn't allowed in the lab either since Red wasn't ready for any to know and all the Irkens around him were sworn to secrecy until he was done. Sighing as she then started to fight them, he merely had to snap his fingers to have her hit just right to knock her out. The guards let the Tallest pick her up and then drop her onto the metal slab with no care. The body would be melted down once the transfer was done anyways, whether it worked or not. He noted the ring on her gloved hand and realized he would have to transfer that to her human body. He shouldn't care though.

The only reason he'd do that was to let her know it was her but in a whole new body and whole new way to live. As his personal guinea pig from the moment she woke to the moment she'd die once he had been shown it had worked.

"Mind Helmet attached and computer scanning both minds Tallest," An irken reported to him as it stared at the screens before them.

He listened and stared at the Irken on the table and the human woman in the tube.

"Minds scanned, ready to start transfer on your orders Tallest," the alien announced.

"Begin transfer," Red ordered.

He heard buttons pressed and then the computer interface announce that it had started. It was then silent as they all stared at the bodies. The only one not looking was the alien that started the process. Staring at the screen and announcing the progress of the transfer whenever he decided too. The computer interface wasn't broken but it felt like it was watching Red was doing. As if it was there next to him wondering what he was actually doing with this radical idea of his. Even if he did succeed, keeping this from Purple was dangerous yet if accepted, be so worth it.

"Tallest, if I may ask," An Irken alien next to him started. "what's the purpose of this? Why play mad scientist?"

"I am not playing mad scientist for fun you fool," Red started, still staring at the bodies before him. This was never for fun. Its for the betterment of the Irken race."

It got quiet for a minute or two as he heard that the transfer was 50% done now. It was working. It was actually going to the new body. Did this mean...that she would wake in the new body with how well the transfer was going? He felt his excitement get higher when he heard it was at 60 percent five minutes later. Many of the Irkens had become hesitant as the number climbed higher and higher. The speed it was going at making many fear what would happen to one of their own should it fail. They knew they could clone many more but even so. A defect was still an Irken.

The very experiment hurt them but they couldn't voice it. Red was stripping an Irken of its right to be called just that. Taking it and putting it in a human body he made of his own vision for a mere study for…"betterment" of their race. They didn't care for this upgrade though. They were content with how they were. What Red had planned scared them. Soon though, the transfer was complete and the once filled Irken body was removed and taken away to be melted down. Red ordering them to remove the ring before melting the body down. Staring at the tube still and waiting for movement. A sign that the alien was now in there and human. He stared intensly at her even as an Irken that dragged the body came back with just a ring in its hand. Only to be silenced by Red as many saw the hand twitch.

The grin their Tallest had was scary. The minute the used to be Irken opened her now human eyes was when he laughed like a mad scientist. Even as it faded and he ordered the clothes to be brought forth. The smile never left but they saw her panic as she soon saw her hands. They were shaking as the water was drained and her body fell to onto the feet. She fell onto her knees as the glass was raised up and the clothes thrown onto the ground before her.

"Dress yourself defect," Red ordered coldly.

He turned away as many watched her pull the strange attire onto herself quietly. Shaking as she tried to grasp what happened to her. Only to have Red explain what he had done to her. Being told that she was now the start of an experiment to see if an Irken could survive in another body and that if it could. She would be the start of a new era where invaders would have the ultimate disguise. The very alien race they intended to conquer. Once she proved they could, he would either kill her or send her to earth where she now belonged. It just made her shake as he got closer to her.

* * *

 **See?! Its stupid but I had to do this because it wouldn't leave me alone. The fact that Red would do this is...not possible but hey. Its been written! So...yeah. You can enjoy the stupidity that is my brain now too.**


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm going to play mad scientist_

 _Not for fun_

 _For the betterment of the Irken Race_

~ Red

Red's Madness

Watching the Irken before him in the cell, he contemplated what do to do first. The idea he had was pure madness really but it was an experiment. Transferring an Irken mind to a human grown body. It would require another trip down to Earth to gain said human DNA but it would be worth the trouble. If he could perfect this and make her human with an Irken based mind. It would create a whole new way to invade planets. If it was perfectly melded with no trouble to adjusting to the new body and could even move without pain or other complications. He could use it to invade planets that know of the Irken Empire deeper in space. With this technique under his wing, he could send in secret Irkens all in the planet's current race's own body. All the habits, needs, and body but with an Irken invader in the brain. He could plan for Universal domination of all races. Even the ones deeper in space would never see them coming or think they were invading. It would be a complete surprise.

There was only a few issues with said plan. One would be obtaining certain races DNA. Next would be seeing if the Irken mind could even adjust to the body. It would take studying with this first experiment with the human body. Especially since he was taking human DNA and growing it. He didn't even know where to start either. The machine would grow the body. He knew that...but after he melded the brain into it. What should he plan for? Defect 101 never spoke nor seemed to show any emotion. So this process had two routes. The first and most on his mind would be that she'd die right off the bat from the shock of what happened to her. The second, which he doubted would happen, was that it would work. She would be in the body and suffer no pain. Like...copying a file from location on the computer to another computer. It would a continuation of her life just in a different body.

This was true mad science though. Something he heard many try and never really succeed on the first attempt. Even if he found a way to make any possible downfalls never happen. It could still happen. The defects were a dime a dozen but he wanted to make this one his top specimen. Something about her just screamed survivor. Something that he could take advantage of. Steps made him look to the left and then right. Nothing there though so he looked into the cell, Defect had stood up and now stared at him. The face unreadable but clearly asking what he intended to do to her. He merely turned and walked back the way he came. He turned right before the main door to the Massive's bridge and headed towards the ship bay. He'd take a ship from there back to Earth and get the DNA he needed. He would have to be smart about this and create a completely different looking human though.

He would need the female DNA for starters. Once in the computer, he'd tweak it. As he got into the ship he took originally when he got Defect, he started to picture her as a human. He didn't see her with that...yellow hair or that blood colored hair. The strange dirt colored hair was too weird so he stuck to the black for her antenna. The eyes would have to change though, to add flair due the bland blackness to her hair. He didn't know what eye color humans had though. He was sure black would give away some...alien quality so perhaps that...devil liquid's color would do. The body type would match her already thin frame as an Irken. The less work for him the better. He would also need female human clothes to put on her new body once she was awake in it. The picture of her in a naked human form made him shudder.

It made him shake the image from his mind as he closed his ship window and started it back up. Purple would most likely come to see what was taking him so long. He did leave him to his own devices and while it always ended badly at random times. He really didn't care what would happen. Not when he was close to perfecting the first and hopefully ultimate invading technique. If this worked then the Irken Race would soon conquer every race in the galaxy. It would secure them as the most dangerous and most cunning of all too. It had to many perks to pass up on this experiment. Starting the engine of his personal ship up, Red drove back to earth and knew that the Massive wouldn't go anywhere with him and Purple agreeing on leaving. It could hover there for all he cared. Once the materials were in place, they could go. He would just be busy.

Entering Earth's atmosphere, he checked the shield's as they held in place. His descent was near the city limits so he would have to be careful with the search and not stray too far from his ship. Hopefully this trip would be quick and he could be back on the ship in no time and away from here. For now, he had to get a female human in his sights, get the DNA and then leave. The city grew into view and he slowed his descent. Landing near the outskirts and cloaking the ship to keep it safe. He saw many humans as he donned on a human disguise to fit in. Seeing many men and females pass him by. Any female would do but he did want one with black hair at least to secure that part the most. He did get the chance to see many eye colors. There was the devil liquids color, the strange brown dirty like color, very dark looking eyes, even silver like and he even saw one with blue and a strange grass like color. He liked that idea even better!

A black haired female with an ugly offspring passed him and he grabbed her arm quickly. Walking alongside the woman staring at him oddly as he used his other free hand to stab a needle into her arm and drain some blood from her. Sadly it made the specimen back away and scream at him for scratching her so rudely. Even shoving him away from her as she kept going onwards away from him quickly. He looked at the needle and grinned. It was close to half full huh? Perfect for him and just the right amount to do what he needed with it. Pocketing the needle quickly into a pocket, he turned and headed back to where his ship was parked. He had to hurry now. The Massive wouldn't wait much longer for him. Not that Purple would leave him here but he knew that keeping his co ruler waiting wasn't a great idea. Where as he was content to just..float or hover near a planet at times. Purple seemed to...need the movement.

It was worse when they had to hold off on an invasion for stealth. Like...a defect alien demanding to be doing something other than stand there and wait for the right moment to strike. He wanted to get in there and end it to prove how powerful they were. Granted, they had done this with many strategies and plans in the past but only when they failed. This would help them never fail. It would ensure that it would always be a surprise. He passed a store and saw the...strange apparel humans wore. Remembering that he needed it to clothe Defect's new body. Opening the see through door with a sign on it. He saw many clothes hovering over the floor on devices around the place. What to clothe her in came to mind now. Once again, he didn't care but he at least wanted her to have a chance to be warm to live. A human female waved at him then and asked if he needed assistance. He took this as a sign to gain knowledge of the human body.

"Yes, I require garments that can keep a young female warm but not overheat her body in such a way that will make it implode," He said to the human.

The face became strange as it stared at him. Did he ask too much of this human already?

"Well...I can't be sure what I can give you but...I can offer these jeans, this simple short sleeved shirt and this plain simple jacket for starters." She said to him. "and if you could just..take it, go and never come back."

He had the attire soon bagged and thrown into his hands. Being sooned shoved out the door and watching the human close the shop down. Guess he got it right but the human was clearly skittish by his question. Whatever her issue was neither here or there, he got what he needed. He made his way back to the ship and entered it quickly. Taking off the horrid clothes and sighing as he closed the ship window once again and started it up. Once more back to his own thoughts to what he could do now. The ship left and he saw many humans be flung away from the thruster power. Stupid humans but he didn't wish to test how smart some could truly be. He was sure that Earth was just not meant to be messed with and it had water all over it. No way would he ever send a competent invader to claim this place.

The invader race would forever avoid this planet and leave it to its own desires and doomed future. Zim could have it but he knew nothing would ever be captured here. Zim was too incompetent. The humans were and could prove to be deadly if pushed too far. Too much was risky to claim this place. Leaving the atmosphere, he sped up towards the Massive's ship bay. He saw many ships stop and let him go by. Making the Tallest grin proudly. It felt great to be in control of this race. The ship bay made room for his ship and let him claim the best spot as per usual. Once he was out of his ship with the collected items in his hands, many Irkens started to clean the inside and outside of his ship.

He ignored them and spoke into an intercom linked to the Massive's control room. Telling Purple to start all engines and make way for...whatever destination they had planned to go. He was not to be disturbed either for the next few hours. Without hearing the questions, he hung up and moved on out of the bay and down towards the lap. Growing would be the first step. Once the body was complete, he'd transfer the mind to it and then wait for her to wake up. Once she was awake, he'd clothe her and explain what it is he has done. The Tallest couldn't wait. He just couldn't wait. This would be the best idea he had since...well when Invader Larb conquered Vort. When the lab door opened, he instantly got many or Irkens below him to move away. He would do this himself. No way would he trust them with something so simple.

* * *

 **A few months or so later….**

It was perfect! This human body was perfect! Long black hair flowing in the water of the tube with a breathing mask on it. The eyes were shut but the scanners showed that the eyes were two different colors, the skin was perfectly pink and human skin toned. The body was thin but healthy and would suit her. The mind transfer could now happen. He sent guards to get his Defect and knew she wouldn't fight them. Like she could anyways though with how weak she'd be b now. The ship was just moving around randomly under his direct orders to avoid any and all conflict. He couldn't damage this process and despite his nature to find and observe invader progress. This took priority over it all. Even now, it had to be monitored until the mind of Defect was in it. Once she was in, he hoped she'd survive like her vibe said she would. If not, this was a waste of his time.

The doors opening made him look to see Defect enter the room under heavy guards. Making Red smirk as he gestured to a table close to the tube. Wires connected to a helmet leading to the tube's main computer that then lead to a helmet attached to the human head to make the transfer complete in a very easy yet lazy way. This was far less complicated and he wasn't gonna spend any more time than he had in the last few months or so. Purple wasn't allowed in the lab either since Red wasn't ready for any to know and all the Irkens around him were sworn to secrecy until he was done. Sighing as she then started to fight them, he merely had to snap his fingers to have her hit just right to knock her out. The guards let the Tallest pick her up and then drop her onto the metal slab with no care. The body would be melted down once the transfer was done anyways, whether it worked or not. He noted the ring on her gloved hand and realized he would have to transfer that to her human body. He shouldn't care though.

The only reason he'd do that was to let her know it was her but in a whole new body and whole new way to live. As his personal guinea pig from the moment she woke to the moment she'd die once he had been shown it had worked.

"Mind Helmet attached and computer scanning both minds Tallest," An irken reported to him as it stared at the screens before them.

He listened and stared at the Irken on the table and the human woman in the tube.

"Minds scanned, ready to start transfer on your orders Tallest," the alien announced.

"Begin transfer," Red ordered.

He heard buttons pressed and then the computer interface announce that it had started. It was then silent as they all stared at the bodies. The only one not looking was the alien that started the process. Staring at the screen and announcing the progress of the transfer whenever he decided too. The computer interface wasn't broken but it felt like it was watching Red was doing. As if it was there next to him wondering what he was actually doing with this radical idea of his. Even if he did succeed, keeping this from Purple was dangerous yet if accepted, be so worth it.

"Tallest, if I may ask," An Irken alien next to him started. "what's the purpose of this? Why play mad scientist?"

"I am not playing mad scientist for fun you fool," Red started, still staring at the bodies before him. This was never for fun. Its for the betterment of the Irken race."

It got quiet for a minute or two as he heard that the transfer was 50% done now. It was working. It was actually going to the new body. Did this mean...that she would wake in the new body with how well the transfer was going? He felt his excitement get higher when he heard it was at 60 percent five minutes later. Many of the Irkens had become hesitant as the number climbed higher and higher. The speed it was going at making many fear what would happen to one of their own should it fail. They knew they could clone many more but even so. A defect was still an Irken.

The very experiment hurt them but they couldn't voice it. Red was stripping an Irken of its right to be called just that. Taking it and putting it in a human body he made of his own vision for a mere study for…"betterment" of their race. They didn't care for this upgrade though. They were content with how they were. What Red had planned scared them. Soon though, the transfer was complete and the once filled Irken body was removed and taken away to be melted down. Red ordering them to remove the ring before melting the body down. Staring at the tube still and waiting for movement. A sign that the alien was now in there and human. He stared intensly at her even as an Irken that dragged the body came back with just a ring in its hand. Only to be silenced by Red as many saw the hand twitch.

The grin their Tallest had was scary. The minute the used to be Irken opened her now human eyes was when he laughed like a mad scientist. Even as it faded and he ordered the clothes to be brought forth. The smile never left but they saw her panic as she soon saw her hands. They were shaking as the water was drained and her body fell onto the feet. She fell to her knees as the glass was pulled up by machines and the clothes thrown onto the ground before her.

"Dress yourself defect," Red ordered coldly.

He turned away as many watched her pull the strange attire onto herself quietly. Shaking as she tried to grasp what happened to her. Only to have Red explain what he had done to her. Being told that she was now the start of an experiment to see if an Irken could survive in another body and that if it could. She would be the start of a new era where invaders would have the ultimate disguise. The very alien race they intended to conquer. Once she proved they could, he would either kill her or send her to earth where she now belonged. It just made her shake as he got closer to her.

* * *

 **See?! Its stupid but I had to do this because it wouldn't leave me alone. The fact that Red would do this is...not possible but hey. Its been written! So...yeah. You can enjoy the stupidity that is my brain now too.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kreez's Thoughts Between Irken Body to Human Body

The minute Tallest Red had her in a confinement cell was when it got...real. The very alien even had this...intense stare pointed at her. Like a madman ready to play god with her but mentally and not really do anything other than stare. She wasn't really sure why but the stare made her more nervous about what this Irken would do. He was in charge of the Massive. If he ordered someone to torture her for the whereabouts of any known enemies to the Irken Empire, he would have done to her. Even the useless information about earth would probably be useful to him so he could conquer Earth with no trouble at all. She had been there long enough, long before Zim, to learn about them. The weakness, paranoia and how stupid they actually were. The information would make him almost..unstoppable. What her thoughts or her general well being would be brushed aside and she'd probably die whether she told him anything or not. Tallest Red wasn't the one to mess with when he had probably most of the intelligence between the two co-rulers. She wouldn't be surprised if he had plans to kill her whether she had intel or not.

Her long legs then demanded that she stand and stretched. Cramped in a tiny ship and holding them close to her as some...stupid form of a shield to protect herself wasn't working out. When she did stand and stretched, she re-caught his attention. The Tallest had looked away for a mere second or two, which she wanted to be more than just that. Now his eyes were back on her but she didn't know what to show him. The voices were all busy screaming at her to do something. To escape and call the Resisty on her watch. It would lead them to danger though. She'd lose Sala and Shloo. Disregarding the confusing emotions she held towards them though would be wrong for her own desire to be safe. She chose to give herself up to keep them safe. If the Tallest got word of their location, they'd be in great trouble. They could end the Resistance easily.

Steps broke her thoughts right away and she saw that Red had walked away. Deep in thought about whatever his mind was concocting for her. Fate would surely lead to her death but at least she'd die defending the few she did care for. Even if Lard Nar did catch word of her capture, it wasn't like he'd come after her. Even if Sala and Shloo managed to convince the Resisty's leader to do so. The logical voice simply stated that they were dead. No one was going to come rescue them so accepting their fate was logical. It made her sit down as the idea just...sunk in. Her life was over. This was the end of the line. No way would Red let her leave this cell until he had her fate lined up. The angry voice kept yelling for her to do something. To kill or stab the minute they opened the cell doors but she ignored it. The happy voice and other strange voice had gone silent. As if Red stole them as he walked away and the logical filled voice simply said to wait this out and think of all the time they did get to live a little. She planned to. Wasn't like she could do much now other than wait.

* * *

 **A few months or so later….**

Time wasn't great with her. The first week alone, she took of her watch and hide it under the very bench she sat on to keep it safe. Leaving her nothing to do other than play with the ring on her gloved finger. She heard whispers from the guards that Red was...busy all the time in a lab. That the lab was off limits to anyone outside Red and the Irken minds that always were busy at work in it. Others would say that Purple was asking Red many questions about what he had been up to in the labs. Only to be instantly shut out and told to not bother him until it was all set up. Whatever "it" was sounded dangerous. She didn't like how one minute Red was staring down at her and then the next she was hearing rumors and gossip around the Massive from passing soldiers about what Red had been up to.

A few other guards even started spreading stories or theories about what the Tallest was up to. One suggested he was making a machine to melt down useless defects like her and Zim. One threw out the idea of him making a huge robot to conquer earth and kill Zim and her as a sign of his power. Another even threw in that it was perhaps both while another just said it was probably him playing mad scientist for no reason other than to rile the ship up. If that was the case, and she hoped it was, it was working. He had the entire ship moving and avoiding any space battles. It bothered one soldier so much that he vented about it to another Irken. Saying that he wanted another space battle and wanted to know what so important that Red was working on to avoid such things badly. These stories didn't make her already calm and accepted mind flare other than anger demanding a chance to have her redeem her Irkenness. Only to be shut down by logic saying she couldn't.

It was silent for the moment now. The normal Irken guards were at her cell and on standby for something. One commented say that today may be the day that they'd lose the defect causing so much trouble while giving her a glance. That was it though and the idea of today being the last day made her scared to know what was going on or being shown what end he planned for her. She wanted a quick end. She didn't want to suffer but her gut said she would. Red saw her presence as treachery if he had taken this long to plan her fate. She'd suffer and her gut knew it. Her mind just didn't want that. It wanted that quick and endless death. Soon the guards opened the cell doors and she saw a few more guards walk in and hold up shackles for her feet and hands. It was time.

She stood and let them cuff her first. Not fighting as they started to escort her out of the cell. Glancing one last time towards her watch's hiding spot and then away. She silently wished her friends a fond farewell and a well fought battle with victory on their side. Kreez held no ill will towards the Irkens but she hoped that their reign would end and end badly. Picturing Lard Nar, Sala and Shloonktapooxis holding the burning flag of the Irken Empire and the Resistance flag high into the air over the dead puddles of the Tallest. It made her smile on the inside as they escorted her to lab door. There, she was handed over to heavy armored Irken guards. They all looked...upset and scared for her. Why would he care? Even as they entered and she saw the other Irken's around Red. They all had the same expression. Then Red just silently gesture to the metal slab without a care. The image of a helmet waiting for her wasn't what she wanted and instead of accepting this, she struggled. Getting grabbed by many of the Irkens around her but still trying to get free.

Shock was how he wanted to end her life? All for simply leaving on her own terms! It was far too painful to go like that! Not for her minor atrocity towards his ego or thoughts. She'd wait. There had to be a faster end than this! A snap got her attention and then it faded to black as something hard hit the back of her head.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, she met black again. Standing in what appeared to be Limbo but...no light...no way towards death. Nothing was here. Did they shock her or not? What was going on? She couldn't hear anything and nothing was around her and the voices she named and kept so close as part of herself were gone. As if something here took them away and left her alone for good. It wasn't what she wanted though. She didn't want to end up in purgatory with no voices to keep her company. If was going to die, then...then they had to come with her. Limbo owed her that at least! It had to give her something to hang onto from her former life. It was only fair. Even if she went insane here, at least she would have company to go insane along with her.

Yet in the end...they weren't there. Even as she waited patiently for one to comment or Anger to yell and scream at her for not fighting hard enough. Nothing ever came to her mind. It was silent. The Irken fell onto her knees and looked up at the blackness above her head. She got killed and woke to nothing. No way to really die and no company to keep her company here. It was just her and her alone. This was a fate worse than death. Red tore everything from her for nothing but his owns selfishness after all. It was all clear as to why the Irkens were so scared for her. If they stepped a toe out of line, this would be their end. She hoped they didn't have this fate though. Lonely or not, empty or full...this fate and world shouldn't be wished on anyone but the cruelest of criminals in any race.

Track of time didn't matter but after what felt like an hour...maybe longer a light got her attention and made her stand. Kreez approached it slowly and hear...voices. So she wasn't dead...just unconscious. Did this mean they messed with her PAK then? Was that why the voices were gone? If so, she'd teach them to screw with the little to no friends she had. The words made her stop and smile. Anger would be proud of her for thinking that. She'd miss that voice and the others too. Breathing in and disregarding the fact she didn't really need it, she charged right at that light with one plan. Make Red pay for taking away the voices of her friends. The light was blinding but only for a moment before she fell into darkness again. This time though...she felt weird. A distant voice had ordered the crew around him to be silent. She guessed it was Red as he probably never left the room. She felt heavy yet light. Like a log on water but still weighed down by the current of a river back on Earth.

The Irken then ordered her hand to twitch to start making her body move. To see if anything was damaged and luckily, she felt it twitch but it made her feel stranger. She felt more fingers than the regular three this time. What did they do to her when she was out cold? When she couldn't take the idea of not knowing what they did and repressing a strange voiceless emotion, she forced her eyes to open. A laugh that she pegged for Red's caught her attention as she woke up in a tube of water. A strange mask leadin up to what looked like air of sorts. What bothered her was the water wasn't burning her and she had a mask to give her air. He gave a muffled ordered for human garments or something. The water muffled his voice but instantly went to her hands to see what was wrong with them. Only to stare.

She had...human hands and no watch on. All five pink fingers...on a human hand. Even as the water was drained and she landed on her unstable feet. He laughed like a mad scientist after creating life. This Irken took her from one body...and moved her to another. He took away the voices, her body and made her...something else. He never gave her a chance to stay as she was. Red took the moment, had her knocked out and then...did this. Clothes then got thrown close to her.

"Dress yourself Defect," Red's cold and distant tone ordered as he turned his back to her.

Kreez tried to find her original body at first but it was gone. The slab was empty which meant...he planned to do this all along. She wasn't Irken anymore yet her mind was. Even as she shakily pulled the clothes on, her mind felt and thought like an Irken so why strip her of an Irken body! It made no sense! Even now it just...she couldn't wrap her mind around this. She needed information. Red's voice then got her attention. Telling her that she was the start of some experiment. One to see if an Irken mind would survive once transferred to a new body. Kreez would usher in a new ero of invaders with the ultimate disguise. The very alien race they planned to conquer. Once he saw that she thrived in the body, he would either kill her or send her to the Earth where she belonged. He got closer to her and the smile that once was there was gone, making her shake with fear.

* * *

 **Okay all the views done. I got..Red's view...Shloo's plus the Resisty's views and Kreez's views done. Moving on...with this stupid idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

Human

Kreez let the guards, now completely shorter than her, escort her to the cell. They didn't shove her though. She guessed they pitied her for such a fate but it didn't make a difference to her. She'd take limbo over this. She'd take being a servant over this. She wasn't meant to be human. Her mind was Irken, so this mind should be in an Irken body. With a PAK containing her voices and back on Earth living the life she wanted to live despite not understanding half of what she knew or was told at times. Her hands should have three fingers not five. It just..this body was wrong. This wasn't hers. A small nudge made her look to a guard who gestured to the cell before her. When she entered it, she heard one mutter about how horrible a fate she been granted as the door shut and locked her in. The same cell but now the door was solid and metal. She guessed Red wanted to make sure she wouldn't off herself.

The Irken scoffed at the idea as she reached for her watch under the bench and put it back on. The jacket hiding it from view. Her eyes then fell on the ring that bound her to Shloo. It was on her finger again but it didn't look right. This human hand wasn't what he wanted. He wanted the Irken her. It just meant another thing had been taken from one of her friends. What would they think now? If they called her and said they were coming to her rescue...what would they say? What would she say? She pulled herself up and then sat on the bench. Back against the cold metal as she drew her human legs up and examined the bare pink flesh feet she now had. Kreez looked for some reflective surface to see what else they damaged on her but found none. Leaving her to contemplate how horribly ugly she must look now.

A drop made her stare at her leg. Water...she was immune to it but where did it come from? She looked up but saw no machines to pour such a thing on her. Another fell into her hand and she touched her cheek. Finding it there and following it to her right eye. She was crying. It wasn't hurting her either. Wiping her eye gently, she stared at the water on her hand before seeing more fall into it. She must be sad. That's why she was crying at the moment. Kreez had nothing left which meant...more drops fell as she let out a horrible cry that made the guards outside drop something. She didn't care though as she went to her human knees. Screaming out of rage, misery and shame she now felt. IF he wanted her to thrive then why did he take her real body away! Why didn't he do this to someone who did commit treason and leave her alone! Her fists then met the cold metal floor as she slammed up and down until they hurt too much to raise. Her tears didn't stop though. Not even when her watch went off, vibrating under to jacket's sleeve.

"...Who…" She muttered pulling her sleeve back to reveal that Sala was calling her.

She stared at the screen name before finally answering. Making her friend's face popping up on the screen as she stared at her. She regretted her decision then when Sala asked her why she was in her human disguise. It just made her hang up and cry once more. Crawling to a corner of the cell and curling up around herself. There was no way she could go back to them. Not like this. She needed her Irken body back.

* * *

 **The Resisty Ship**

Sala called up her friend after locating the Massive. She was going to tell Kreez they were getting her out of their. So far Kreez didn't answer any of the calls during the trip there. Nothing came from her friend and it worried her greatly that she was gone. Shloo even started to mourn the loss of his mate because they were getting nothing on the other line. Even as it sank in, she kept trying. Tempting the fates to change just enough in her favor so he at least knew. Sala almost prayed if hadn't been for her constantly calling Kreez over and over with hopes of reaching her. The Irken had to be alive. There was no way she lost her. Something may have happened but no way was Kreez gone. Her mind and heart both agreed that she was alive. Injured or possibly hurt from being tortured but nothing she couldn't heal up or fix. Irkens were easy to fix after all.

She finally heard someone answer and smiled as she finally got through. Only for it to fade when Kreez's human disguise appeared on the screen before her. Making her stare and ask why she was in her disguise aboard the Massive. She leaned closer and went to ask if her friend had been crying cause of how red and puffy her eyes were but got hung up on. What happened to Kreez to make her show so much emotion? Did Red do something to her after all? He must have seeing as her friend had been crying enough to have red puffy eyes. It was horrible to think but it was all she could do until they got her off that ship. Once again though she called but her Irken friend didn't answer her this time. Making her worried as she kept trying. Yes she got in contact with her but...how could she just hang up and then not answer again. She needed information. Information pertaining to what they did to her, what happened to her while they had to repair the ship. It was worrying her and Kreez's mate. Sighing, she kept trying to contact her anyways. Letting Shloo know that she found out that his mate was alive.

Shloonktapooxis hovered in by then and saw her contacting his mate. Happily being told then that Kreez was okay but had been crying. Even as he looked up and saw the Massive's port bow to them. He couldn't wait to get her back. Then he could make sure she'd never be taken again. The only worry was what they did to her to make her cry. It was probably torture since he could see the Tallest harming their own kind for any intel on possible enemies. He looked to Sala as they got told to get into position. Both nodding and head to the ship's bay and getting into a small ship made for a small group to infiltrate the Massive once it came under fire. Both ready as they waited for the signal. Within what felt like seconds when it had been a few minutes, they ship shook as a battle started to take place outside it. Sala took the chance and launched the ship out of the bay. Heading straight towards the Massive as their ship started to attack it. Thoroughly distracting any and all ships from spotting them as they landed in an empty ship bay aboard the Massive. All the ships were out trying to fight their upgraded ship.

With Shloonktapooxis's all clear, Sala got off the ship and followed him to a hallway. There was a sign that showed where the labs and prison cells were. Thankfully they were on the same level as each other. Since bridge was also on this level. The engines were below them and it seemed very big just from the way this ship felt unless the signs were meant to lie to any intruders. They took the chance anyways and ran down the hall. Passing a door labeled Lab and then heading into the prison area. There were a few cells but one was locked with a solid door and two guards on either side. Both looked pretty upset but it was disregarded as Shloonktapooxis screamed suddenly. Charging at the stunned guards as he tackled them from the air while Sala ran to the door and hacked it. There wasn't anytime so she grabbed her friend, human disguise or not and pulled her out of the cell. Ignoring Kreez's attempts to pull free with Shloo right next to her now. They heard the guards and instantly knew the Tallest would come soon. They had to hurry.

Soon, they were at the bay and back into the small ship with Kreez silently holding on as she launched she ship. Her comrade closing the door and hailing Lard Nar that they got their alley out and were on their way back. Sadly the snacks had been put off due to the Tallest catching on the minute they got Kreez. The Vortian thought he'd curse the Irken they were saving but instead didn't. He merely nodded and said he'd wait for them on the bridge of the ship. She could question that later but for now. She had to dodge lasers from other Irken ships to get back to theirs. Letting Shloo talk to the very...very silent and somber Kreez in the back. It was then she knew something...wasn't quite right with her friend. Normally...Kreez dropped the human act around them. Showing her true Irken body behind the illusion. She wasn't though.

"Kreez…" Shloonktapooxis said to her. "...you don't look okay."

She didn't reply. Just held her legs close to her and ducked her head into the gap. It made her mate and friend worried now. They did something to her. Why else would she hide it. Something that...clearly was mentally harmful. Even as they got closer to the Resisty's ship with their silent friend, it just was eerily quiet.

"We can talk on the ship," Sala said to Kreez gently. "I am sure I can reverse whatever it is they have done to you." Kreez looked up at her. "I mean it. I know I can. Irkens are easy to fix after all."

Her friend just looked back down.

* * *

 **Still going with this idea bunny I am riding on currently. Still a stupid idea that would NEVER happen. Yet I am too damn curious about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

Current Thoughts Of Sala and Shloo

Walking Kreez through the Resity ship felt weird to them all. The once Irken was now human. She didn't look like any of the other humans either. Judging by the smooth features versus the ones upon the human faces from earth, Red made the body in his image. Whether the Irken was a moron to take away what made a human look...well human was that humans didn't look THIS good. She had no disfigurement to the face or body, the arms were much to thick but not to that of a large head. It was like the Irken's leader looked at the templet of a human and said "improvement is needed" or something. Did he realize that this would make her stick out MORE now then blend in? Aliens would definitely become looked into now. They had to fix this and make it so Kreez was..well Kreez.

Sala looked infuriated with what happened to her Irken friend too. Muttering to herself and claiming that she'd make Red pay for what they did. Saying what sounded like how dare they or something but it was never clear with how unhappy Sala was about the current situation. Lard Nar would also question what exactly happened. Right after asking who this...human was with them. How he'd take it when they said it was Kreez was another story but it would happen soon and they'd know exactly how he'd take it. Seeing as another member was currently leading them to the bridge where said leader was located. Kreez herself looked ready to just hide. Her alien friend wasn't in her proper body and to make an Irken would require taking the right equipment straight from the source. The mission would require a team consisting of herself, Lard Nar and then a few strong members to carry the tech with them onto their ship.

"Kreez…" Shloonktapooxis spoke up to his mate.

He got her to look up at him and it made him smile at her. Despite being unable to read her even now, it was a little more clear that she wasn't used to this body just yet. Being human and looking this out of place now both here and Earth when and if they put her down there. He hoped to get her back to how she looked. He liked the Irken Kreez and while it was was Kreez still. It was clear she wasn't happy to be out of her Irken body. It only made him angry to know that Red did this and to one of his own kind. For what purpose could making an Irken look human when he messed up this badly!? No human on earth looked this good! Not a single one but the minute Lard Nar said to put her down on Earth, they'd sentence her to being out of place there too. Not only would she be an Irken trapped in a human body but trapped as the only physically different human on Earth. Even Shloo wouldn't put that kind of torture on an innocent mind. It only made him stare at her.

"We'll get you back to being you," He said to her, making the Irken smile.

He hovered close to her and even if it was a human reaction or desire in her, she kissed him. Making him cheer and that in turn made her laugh as he danced around her. It didn't make the crew laugh but he didn't care. Kreez was smiling and he got kissed. If it was her human mind or Irken mind taking over, fine. He got a form of affection and it was one he didn't mind. It was no wonder humans liked kissing their bound mates. It felt great! Like he could run, well, float a mile and back to her. Shloo got close to her but sadly received no affection this time. Just a hug from her but it was a warm hug. He blamed the human temprature her new body had.


	13. Chapter 13

Lard Nar Meets Human Kreez

It was pure silence as Kreez let Lard Nar take in her...new body. She didn't care that he was staring because she found herself to be more alien than ever. Even as he got up and walked around her, made her bend down so he could touch the really long black hair she had. It was him studying what the Tallest did to her. Testing the waters as to how real this was. The more he touched and felt though, the more the reality sat in for everyone around her and herself. The tallest had managed to perfectly replicate...minus some serious flaws in looks wise, a human body. This meant that given the proper time and DNA, if they so chose, they could replicate other alien species, transfer Irken minds into them and infiltrate other races. Successfully capturing all races and then truly havin rule over all races alien and probably human as well. This meant they had to spread the word and fast. Sadly this also meant that they would need a way to prove this.

At least...Lard Nar figured so. Clearly Kreez wasn't happy but he would need her to stay as a true human to prove that this was a real threat. Something to be feared since they clearly made a successful human. It didn't mean others would survive like Kreez but she was a defect. Defects were still useful when having thoughts of world domination and he was sure many had thoughts of it. As far as he knew, this was the only success and thankfully taken away before they could study why it was. When he went to tell Sala his plan though, something made him shut up at her face. She didn't look happy about this. Her friend, the only Irken friend she had, was human. Judging by her face and how Shloo was just hovering around her, neither were happy. He figured they'd wouldn't be but at least she was alive. Alive and actually a great help now. Without the voices stopping her, she could tell them how it happened. What she knew in between the process of body swapping, even details of the ship even and the equipment used on her. It could help so many races.

Yeah, it...probably didn't sit well since she was an Irken in a human body but with time she could adjust...right? Just stay human and live knowing she'd be free from any Irken trouble and voices in her head?

"Lard Nar, we need to fix this," Sala said to him. "We can't leave her like this. We can't. It's not fair to her. They…"

"I am aware they clearly did something horrible but we must think beyond her now. If they can replicate a human. They can surely replicate other races. We must warn the other races first. She can stand being human for that long right? Then we can fix her. We can show them that these Irken scum really do plan to ensure they rule over all kinds."

"You want to use my mate to spread some message when she is clearly unhappy in her own skin!" Shloo shouted, anger in his tone. "How dare you!"

"This is for our universe's own good," Lard Nar told him. "We have to think about those in danger now. The only way to make sure they believe is to have proof. She is our proof."

"This is really your decision? Just...use my friend as...some warning flag. Delaying any chance of her staying Irken for the universe!?" Sala yelled.

"My ship, my rules. She stays human until we can tell the entire universe," He said.

"By time we are done then it will be a human mind in place of her Ikren mind!" Shloo said. "My Kreez will be miserable the entire time. I can't let her…"

"You change her, attempt to change her or make anything that will change her and I will have you thrown in the brig! Understood?" Lard Nar stated. "Resisty, turn the ship towards the farthest reaches of the galaxy. We make our way to warn many other races."

Shloonktapooxis went to look at Kreez but his mate had run out of the Bridge. Sala following her and soon him floating after them. The hallway was empty but he heard sobbing at the far end and sped along. Turning the corner to see Sala trying to keep his Irken from having a human reaction and failing. The tears only made her cry more. Sala looked to him as he put on his human disguise and hugged her close. Only for her to hug him back and hang on.

"What do we do?" He asked Sala Mur.

"We go behind his back and fix her. I don't care what he says," She said to him. "Kreez is Irken. Not human and will be used as some...warning sign for long. I'll do all I can to get the machine and body ready but it'll take time." Touching the warm shoulder, she got her friend to look at her. "I'll fix this. I promise. I am not going to stop until you are an Irken once more." She got a smile. "I'll accept that but no more crying."

"Okay," Kreez said. "I blame this...human mind."

"That's the Kreez I know and love," Shloo said kissing her.

* * *

 **Poor Kreez...never a break for her.**


	14. Chapter 14

Spreading The News

Final One Shot

Going around space was fine; at first. The more the days turned over. The more days she lingered in this human body. The more human she felt. It was like a curse but one she slowly started to accept. Shloo hadn't left her side either. Sala Mur was busy trying hard to get her back to being Irken but in recent days. She felt no need. Granted, she wasn't human. The irken mind or what she felt was left knew this. It was just...hard to not be curious on how she would have to adapt. One was food. She had to actually eat to maintain her body's...working systems. Like air, they needed it to stay alive. It was odd since, as an irken, she needed air but not food. The other oddity was water didn't hurt her. She actually even could drink it and not have it burn her throat. The body itself was amazing. The longer she explored what it needed or took to use or how immune it was or how weak it was to certain things. The more human she became. Even Shloo started to join in seeing what her body could handle and what it couldn't handle. The only downside. She couldn't breath in space.

"You okay Kreez? You have been looking out this window for hours," Shloonktapooxis spoke carefully. "Talk to me. We are bound mates."

""Yeah just...slowly accepting that I'm never going to be Irken again. I want to be but at the same time," Kreez slowly replied crossing her arms and looking towards him. "I don't. So if you still want kids. We can...try. It would be half human half alien because I would need your blood and my...womanly thing I guess but. It's possible."

"I don't know. Its an idea and while I like the idea…" He sighed and looked away. "I just want to see you happy. You aren't in your proper body yet you are slowly coming to terms with it. So...until then. We should hold off. Just to see how you feel once this is all said and done."

She smiled at him and nodded. It was a silent nod that said it all. It was a deal. One between them and only them. Even if things got bad, it would be on the back burner. For now though, so long as they were on the ship, the chance of her being Irken or at least having a chance was at hand. It wasn't sure how or when it would happen. But...for now, the worry was if Sala would make it. Would Kreez still be human, Irken or both? The idea right now was that she was both but it was taking too long. As it was now, Lard Nar was heading to the first planet to announce what Irkens could now accomplish. Kreez being the sole demonstration. An alien mind being transferred into a human body meant, in Lard Nar's mind, that they could do it to other species. Making the perfect camouflage for them to infiltrate and then conquer the entire universe. Right now, they were heading that way though.

"So, how are things with the traveling to this...planet thing? We close to it?" Kreez asked him walking away with arms crossed.

"Yes, he wants to show the...race what Red has done to you," Her bound mate told him.

"We don't know what will happen. Are we sure they will believe us?" Kreez asked him. "That they will think I was once Irken?"

"We have proof trust me. Lard Nar has seen to that," Shloo informed her. "I am here to make sure you are safe."

"Thank you but...I wont ever be safe now. I'm human," She sighed.

"Well...we have to hurry. They are almost there and Lard Nar wants you to be able to breath," Shloo sighed.

They looked at one another and sighed. It was clear both wouldn't know what would happen now. It was unknown now. Like the maps they now had with no landmarks in sight. It wasn't something they wanted to happen but it had. Now, as they headed to where they would be unboarding the ship, both got her into a suit they made to help her breath in space. Again, the downside she saw to being human. Lard Nar arrived soon after both Kreez and Shloonktapooxis waited. Kreez holding the helmet she would need with him at her side in human disguise. Even if it bothered Lard Nar judging by his scowl, Shloo stayed like that.

"Let us begin," Lard Nar spoke up lowering the ramp. "The Resisty shall now spread the word of what those infernal Irken scum can do!"


End file.
